1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table light, and in particular to a table light combined with a sound-playing device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Music can cultivate people's temper. With the progress of technology, users can comfortably listen to the music via various kinds of electronic appliances at any time and places. Morning music should be moving and forceful to inspire the spirit. The melody of the music played in the working hours is brisk and harmonious to stabilize the mood. The music for helping sleep should be elegant and romantic to facilitate the relaxation of brain. Therefore, whenever and wherever, people like listening to music. In order to facilitate people to listen to the music, conventional sound-playing devices, such as MP3 player or CD player, are provided at places where people often do activities and accompanied with a set of speakers for playing sound.
At home or in an office, the conventional sound-playing devices and the speakers are provided on a desk or the head of a bed, so that people can listen to the sound with a more stereophonic effect. However, the space on the desk or the head of the bed is limited. Therefore, in order not to retard people to dispose affairs, the area of the base of the speaker is reduced and the weight thereof is also reduced as much as possible, so that people can easily move the speaker if necessary. However, this adversely makes the center of gravity of the speaker higher and thus the speaker is prone to topple over or deviate. On the other hand, since the wiring and electric lines extending from the speaker are also troublesome and the speaker may topple over due to a pulling action. The disordered lines will spoil the aesthetic feeling of the desk. In more cases, the lines of the sound-playing device and the speakers tangle with the lines of other electronic appliances on the desk.
A table light is also a necessary appliance on the desk. Similarly, in order to be easily disposed, the conventional structure of a table light reduces the area of its base as much as possible or increases the weight of the light base. Alternatively, a structure of a table light fixed by clipping is also proposed. However, the weights of a lamp cover and a bulb makes the total center of gravity high, so that the area of the light base cannot be unlimitedly reduced. A bulky light base is not easy to be moved and it also has a risk of falling accidentally. Finally, the table light fixed by clipping is prone to be damaged at the clipping portion thereof. Also, since the arm of force thereof (a distance from the fulcrum of the clipping portion to the clipping point) is shorter, it cannot support a larger table light.
More specifically, since the table light and the speakers are necessary appliances on the desk, they will occupy a large portion of the desk surface when both of them are disposed thereon. If the desk surface is too small or the documents disposed thereon are too many, the separated table light and speaker will be troublesome.